


Dark Days

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Sometimes you just need to vent





	Dark Days

 

The call came late one rainy Sunday afternoon. Akira heard his phone go off and stepped away from the counter at Cafe LeBlanc to answer it.

“Hey man, I’m sorry to bother you right now, but can we meet up? Like right now?” Ryuji’s voice was desperate on the other end of the phone and Akira was deeply concerned.

Akira agreed before moving back towards Sojiro and telling him he had to go. Sojiro wasn’t exactly happy, but when Akira explained his friend needed him, he just sighed.

“Ok, just don’t get wrapped up in his problems, got it? You have your own issues to deal with.” Sojiro stated.

Akira just nodded and after gathering Morgana, headed out. A few train stops later, Akira walked into Ryuji’s favorite ramen place. He idly closed his umbrella and shook the water from it before placing it in the container by the door. Ryuji sat at the counter farthest from the door, he seemed lost in thought. Akira tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped before giving a shaky smile.

“Hey man, thanks for coming.” Ryuji said.

He was rubbing his knee, Akira noticed and looking out the window. Akira sat down and waited, wondering why Ryuji called him here.

“It aches, you know? When it rains.” Ryuji muttered, squeezing his knee.

Morgana peeked his head out, but was silent for once.

“The first time it happened, I thought I was dying. It hurt so bad and I just curled up in bed all day. Mom was so concerned and I hated upsetting her. That’s how I knew it would never be the same again.” Ryuji whispered.

He was obviously lost in thought, talking without meaning to. Akira felt blessed that Ryuji picked him to talk to.

“Some days, it aches so much, I can barely think. Sitting at those desk all day makes it worse.” he muttered.

“Those are the days I think about just cutting it off, even if that means never running again.” Ryuji scowled and Akira placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ryuji looked at him and his eyes were teary. Morgana cleared his throat.

“What happened to you was cruel. He had no right to do that.” Morgana stated.

Ryuji glanced at Morgana and then outside again. Akira sat patiently before sighing. Ryuji glanced over at him and smiled.

“I guess we both got the short end of this stick, huh?” he asked and Akira nodded.

Morgana glanced between them before all three sighed. It was then Ann walked in. Shaking the rain from her umbrella, she looked up and waved.

“Lady Ann is here?” Morgana asked startled.

“Figured I shouldn’t leave her out of this little pity party.” Ryuji said.

Ann sat beside Akira and looked them both over. She seemed confused and a little uncertain of what was going on.

“So, what’s up, Ryuji? You made it seem really urgent.” Ann asked.

“Well...I mean...I kind of just…” Ryuji huffed, frustrated.

“Ryuji asked us all to come to just relax and talk. We’ve all been through a lot lately and he thought it would be a good idea to get some things off our chests.” Morgana jumped in.

Ann blinked and then looked down, nodding. She idly traced the wood grain on the counter.

“I saw an article about Kamoshida the other day.” Ann muttered.

All of them looked at her. She looked sad, but also angry.

“It talked about what a great athlete he was and how amazing he was. I wanted to rip it off the shelf and tear it to pieces.” Ann rubbed her eyes.

“I hate myself for it, but I read the article all the way through. Even though he confessed, there are still people who think it’s all a lie. The article talked about how everyone who turned on him were backstabbers and the girls who came forward were all whores and sluts.” Ann explained.

Morgana hissed and Ryuji slammed his fist on the table.

“Some people are just sacks of shit, Ann! Don’t let that get to you!” he demanded.

Ann smiled at him, her eyes watery. Akira nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder in support.

“Ryuji is right, for once, Lady Ann! They are just lying to themselves.” Morgana said.

Ryuji looked pleased, but then realized what he said and scowled.

“Hey!” he shouted.

“I know, but I just couldn’t help, but think of Shiho. I mean she is still recovering and will be for the rest of her life and people have the nerve to act like she’s the problem here!” Ann stated hotly.

“Kamoshida was a piece of shit human being. People knew what he was doing and no one bothered to stop it either. Mishima, Shiho and all the teams suffered because of him!” Ryuji stated.

Akira looked down and thought about how deep the corruption actually went. It was very clear to everyone that students and parents like as well as teachers knew what was going on, but no one bothered to step in until they came along. Even then, it was long after the damage had already been done. What is justice if you only stop it after it’s reached a certain point?

“It just makes me wonder, you know? If he was always this way. What if he did this to other athletes while he was on the circuit? What if there are other girls out there like Shiho and I who never came forward? I just worry.” Ann finished.

The thought that Kamoshida had possibly attacked other girls outside their school had never crossed Akira’s mind, but when she put it that way, it made sense. Once an abuser, always an abuser.

“There probably are, but there is nothing we can do for them now. All we can hope is that, one day, they come forward too. Or that they saw what happened to him and felt like they got their justice. Who knows.” Ryuji explained.

“Ryuji is correct, again somehow. We can’t assume there are more victims, but if there are, they have to come forward themselves, Lady Ann. We can only help those we know about.” Morgana replied.

Ryuji scowled and gave him a dark look. Ann smiled and Akira noticed the darkness in her eyes seemed to lighten some. It was then the door opened again and Yusuke stepped in. His umbrella was gaudy at best and Ann sighed as he dramatically wiped the hair from his face before joining them.

“Good afternoon. How are you all on this rainy day?” he asked.

“Miserable.” Ryuji stated.

“Depressed.” Ann replied at the same time.

“Slightly hungry.” Morgana exclaimed again at the same time.

Everyone looked at Morgana and he shrunk back.

“Ah heh heh, sorry. Read the room wrong.” he stated nervously.

Yusuke sighed and leaned on the counter a little. He looked tired.

“I can’t help, but agree with you all. Lately, my mind has been foggy with past regrets.” Yusuke stated.

“Really?” Ryuji asked.

“Yes. Sensei...ah my apologies, Madarame was on the news the other day. Apparently another former pupil has come forward to claim some of the artwork he stole. It was another painting that I truly enjoyed and well…” Yusuke trailed off.

“You feel bad about it still.” Ryuji finished leaning his head on the wall.

“Yes, unfortunately.” Yusuke stated.

“Yusuke, you didn’t know. You were a child and he was an adult. You can’t take on all that guilt.” Morgana explained.

“But I did and that’s the problem. I had always wondered how many of his paintings were actually his. I mean, he was taking mine for his own, so I always sat and considered how many of them were the same. But the idea always made me ill, so I just ignored it, put it to the back of my mind and tried to forget about it.” Yusuke said.

“But that’s done now.” Ann explained.

“Is it though? So many paintings have still never been claimed. They are still trying to find the original artists and I wonder if they ever will. He had a list of all his pupils he stole from, but I can’t imagine all of them will step forward to claim what is their’s. It makes me sick to my core!” Yusuke shuddered.

Akira nodded. It made sense. To Yusuke, art was life and the idea that there was an artist out there who wouldn’t reclaim what was their’s for fear of being mixed up in this mess or ridiculed because they didn’t stand up for themselves must be maddening. Yusuke glanced at the ceiling and sighed.

“What is it?” Ann asked.

“I just wonder how my life would have been different if I never met Madarame. If my mother had never studied under him.” Yusuke explained.

It was then the door opened once more. Makoto paused at the door, carefully drying her umbrella before coming over.

“Sorry, I am late.” Makoto stated as she sat down.

“You’re fine. We were just sitting here, being depressed.” Ryuji replied.

Makoto blinked and sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I can’t help, but be right there with you. These last few weeks have been quite the trial.” she muttered.

“You ok, Makoto?” Ann asked.

Slowly, she shook her head.

“No, not at all.” she replied.

Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled.

“Thank you...Sis told me about what they found in Kaneshiro’s house finally. It’s enough to make my skin crawl. They found thousands of incriminating pictures of students just like the ones he took of us. She is going to use them for evidence and while I am thankful she didn’t find any of me or you all, I can’t help, but think of all the poor people victimized by him.” Makoto explained before pausing.

“I saw students from our school. Girls and boys, all looking miserable and lost. There’s a part of me that realizes I could have helped them in some way, but then I remembered how powerless I was and I…” she stopped.

“Makoto, you can’t take on the weight of the world. You work so hard to make our school run smoothly. You couldn’t have known about the issues people were facing outside of school.” Ann stressed.

“But I did know! I had been hearing rumors for months and I just...did nothing.” Makoto pressed her hands to her eyes.

“And so did everyone else. The teachers certainly knew and they didn’t do anything either. You expected people in authority to do something and they did nothing, so you did it yourself! That’s pretty badass if you ask me.” Ryuji stated.

“I really hate to say this, but Ryuji has a point. You went out of your way to help those you could and even when you messed up, you still tried to at least fix it. You worked very hard.” Morgana stated.

“Thank you.” Makoto replied.

A soft ping came from Akira’s phone and he held it up.

Futaba: How come I wasn’t invited to this little get together? >:/

“Ah, sorry Futaba. I wasn’t sure if you would be ok coming out in the rain.” Ryuji said rubbing the back of his neck.

Futaba: It’s fine. I don’t care for the rain much.

Ryuji just smiled and then the phone pinged again.

Futaba: I found myself looking at old pictures of my mom today with Sojiro.

Futaba: From before I was born.

Futaba: I couldn’t help, but think how happy she looked without me around.

“But she loved you, Futaba. She loved you a lot and you shouldn’t let old pictures like those get to you!” Ann stated.

Futaba: I know, but it’s hard.

“Yes, grief like that never quite goes away, does it?” Yusuke said sadly.

Futaba: I just miss her so much. I wish I had been a better daughter.

“Stop it! You can’t sit there and continue to believe those lies they told you!” Morgana demanded.

Futaba: But...

“No buts! Look, I didn’t know your mom, but we saw it in your Palace. Your mother loved you very much and she wouldn’t want you to blame yourself for what happened. Instead, blame the bastards who did this and got away with it for so long!” Ryuji demanded.

Futaba: I guess you are right.

“Shockingly, he is. Your mom loved you, Futaba and she would hate to see you like this. So, be the daughter you know she’d want to see and let’s catch that bad guy!” Morgana stated.

The door opened one final time and Haru stepped in. She lightly placed her umbrella in the stand and wandered over.

“Hello, everyone. I hope this rainy day hasn’t ruined your mood!” she said cheerfully.

Everyone just gave her a blank look and she sighed, her smile dying a bit as she sat down.

“Usually I would love days like this, but today I found myself quite sad.” Haru admitted.

“Are you ok?” Makoto asked.

“Not really. Father…” she stopped and shook her head, her hands clenched in her lap.

No one said anything, not wanting to push her. She seemed so fragile right now. Like she would shatter at any moment. She sniffled a bit and straightened up.

“My family has been dragged through the mud since the Palace happened. I am trying to keep my head up, but it is, unfortunately, very hard. Every day I hear more and more about the atrocities he committed and I can’t help, but blame myself. Surely Father wouldn’t have sunk this far if I had fought back just a little bit more.” Haru stated.

“Haru, you couldn’t have known. You were a child and one he kept on a very tight leash. He was the adult and he should have known better.” Makoto stated calmly.

“I suppose. I just wish I had seen the signs beforehand. I just wish I had been able to stop his downward spiral.” she admitted.

“But it was clear it had started long before you were even born. You said so yourself, you were raised in that environment.” Yusuke explained.

He probably understand her better than anyone else and she smiled at him in return.

“It’s so hard not to wonder sometimes. Wonder what would happen if I had done this differently or that differently. I find myself haunted and I am not quite sure it will ever go away.” Haru finished.

Everyone went quiet and they all looked away. Ryuji idly rubbed his knee again, Ann played with her hair and even Akira fidgeted with his glasses. Morgana hummed and spoke.

“To be honest with you all, if none of this happened to you, it would have just happened to someone else and I’m not quite sure they would have handled it like you all have. Akira, if you hadn’t stepped in to help that woman, she could have been raped or worse. Even though you knew your actions might have consequences, you still chose to save her. Yes, it cost you greatly and she is definitely at fault here too, but I’d like to think if it wasn’t for that, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you all today.” Morgana stated.

“I forgot about that. You know, shit like that really gets me heated. You saved her and you still got treated like a criminal for it. That’s effed up.” Ryuji muttered angrily.

“And the fact she turned her back on you afterwards, just to save herself, truly shows what kind of person she is as well.” Yusuke stated.

Akira nodded and looked away. Some days, it was hard to remember his life before this one. Back when he was just a normal student, worrying about upcoming tests and trying to keep his parents happy. When he thought about it too long, he found himself becoming depressed. He shook his head and tried to keep himself in the present. Morgana nodded at Akira and then turned to Ryuji.

“And Ryuji, you suffered by Kamoshida’s hands. He took something from you that he had no right to and then ridiculed you for it. But you survived when a lot of other people wouldn’t have. You are still standing and I think that’s why Kamoshida hated you so much. Because you didn’t crumble and fall under his cruelty like a lot of people would have and probably did.” Morgana explained.

Ryuji huffed out his chest a little, his face lightened as if the praise from Morgana had helped him. Morgana turned to Ann.

“And Lady Ann, what he did to you was unforgivable. He treated you like an object, a prize to be won and when he couldn’t get to you, he went after your friend, knowing it would upset to you. No one stepped in to save you and no one needed to. You saved yourself and you brought down that scumbag. You did that and you should be proud.” Morgana continued.

Ann flushed and smiled, looking down. Yusuke looked at her and Ryuji, eyes dark.

“And you, Yusuke. Art is your passion, art is your life and Madarame knew that. He tried to steal that from you, just like he stole your art, but you hung on to it. You kept your morals and didn’t let him destroy you. You were willing to forgive him at one point as well. That shows who you are and how compassionate you are about the world and the people around you. I want you to remember that.” Morgana exclaimed.

Yusuke bowed his head and nodded slowly. Morgana turned his attention to Makoto.

“Makoto, I know it’s hard and sometimes you feel powerless, but you have to remember that you were dragged into this and turned that situation on it’s head with your own tactical skills. I know we don’t say it enough, but without you, we never would have made it through so many Palaces. If you family knew what kind of amazing daughter they raised, I’m sure they would be so proud.” Morgana said.

Makoto gave a watery smile before turning away to wipe her eyes. Morgana looked at Akira’s phone and sighed.

“Futaba, out of all of us, I think you have suffered the worst. Your mom was ripped away from you when you needed her most and that pain will never really go away, but you had the courage to reach out for help. You knew you had to change, but you didn’t know how, so you looked for people that could help you. That alone takes more guts than anything I have ever seen.” Morgana explained.

A little heart appeared in a chat with a weeping emoji. Morgana finally turned to Haru.

“Haru, I wish we could have done something more to help your family. I can’t help, but blame myself for being so cocky when it came to his palace.” Morgana shook his head.

“But you have grown so much in the past few weeks. When I met you at the Palace, I was scared to death you would die because I couldn’t led us properly, but you showed me how strong and compassionate you are. Even after everything he did, all you wanted was the best for your father and that heartfelt desire is what led you to being our greatest ally. Your kindness is nothing to scoff at and I hope you realize how amazing you are for picking kindness and forgiveness over anger and hatred.” Morgana nodded.

Morgana had given them all something to think about. Ryuji sighed after some time and leaned on the counter.

“We are a really depressing lot, you guys realize that?” he asked.

“I hate to admit it, but I have to agree.” Yusuke muttered.

“Yeah…” Ann trailed off.

“But we’re helping people.” Ryuji said.

Everyone looked at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

“I remember when I was on the track team. I remember the desperation of trying to get someone, anyone to realize something was wrong, but being unable to say it outloud. You never realize how much you want to tell someone something until you can’t. I’m just glad we are finally giving voices to those who need it.” he said with a blush.

Ann twirled her hair around her finger and nodded.

“I guess we just have to be the ones we were looking for when we were in danger.” Ann stated.

“And we will continue to do so.” Makoto agreed.

“To become the hero you needed when you were looking for one. How poetic.” Haru said smiling.

Akira nodded and Morgana purred in agreement. They finally ordered some food and while Ryuji and Yusuke got into a heated discussion about how great ramen was, Akira just let the laughter and joy wash over him. He would never admit to anyone, not even himself, how dark those days were after he was arrested. How close he came to giving up, but as Ann laughed so hard, she snorted over something Morgana said and Makoto was forced to hand her a napkin, Akira was happy to say he didn’t regret his actions one bit.

  
  



End file.
